


It Was Always You

by SeizeTheJay



Series: Adrinette Soulmate Au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien talks about love, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chloe is briefly mentioned, Emma is his and Marinette's daughter, F/M, Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, LadyNoir - Freeform, Soulmates, adrien is a great dad fite me, no betas we die like men, not in a bad way shes just there and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeizeTheJay/pseuds/SeizeTheJay
Summary: Adrien reflects on why he loves Marinette. Naturally he converts his lovesick pondering into a bedtime story for their daughter.





	It Was Always You

  "So dad, how did you know mom was the one?" He hears his daughter ask one night. It's late, after they've eaten dinner but right before Adrien is supposed to stop grading papers and read his darling Emma her bedtime story. She's had a recent fascination with soulmates, having just found out what they are, and Adrien supposes he can humor his daughter without the love of his life here to scold him when he gets too cheesy. So, like the amazing father he is, Adrien scoops his daughter onto his lap and begins to tell the tale of how he fell hopelessly in love with the strongest, most caring woman he's ever had the pleasure of knowing.

 

  Adrien always knew. How could he not? She's his lady, with or without the magic spandex. He's got cat senses, sue him. He's always known who his lady is just like he knows his leather/spandex/magic cat ears aren't always visible but are always there.

 

  It's obvious in the way she twists one of her adorable bouncy ponytails when she's nervous. He'd quickly connected the dots between how flustered she was around Adrien-him and that first time nervousness to her manner during The Stoneheart Debacle. His lady is Ladybug, even when she's Marinette. Come on, he'd seen that fighting confidence countless times when his lady had stood up to Chloe's nonsense.

 

  His lady always smells like cookies. He's got a theory that his lady's kwami _("Tikki is her name, kid. I really do miss her-" Plagg had said once, followed immediately by "-you tell anyone I got sappy and you'll wake up with Kraft singles in your shoes!")_ cranks up the scent since that's evidently all she eats. He's thankful Plagg has enough heart not to make him smell like cheese constantly.

 

  The first time Marinette stumbles into his arms he knows. Adrien can feel his universe shift and it takes all of his effort to remain calm, smile, _**don't say anything stupid and absolutely do not hold her and never let go in front of all these people-**_

 

  In fact, now that he thinks about it he's sure he knew even before that. His beloved bug had hated him in the beginning. Adrien was new to Françoise Dupont the first time Marinette talks to him, and their meeting is a disaster. His childhood friend Chloe had maliciously stuck a piece of gum to Marinette's seat after being rude about the class' seating arrangement. _("Why would Aunt Chlo' do that, papa?" Emma interrupts, the very thought surely mind boggling, "Whenever she comes over with Auntie Sabrina she's always really nice. She even gave me Mr. Cuddly!" She declares as she holds up said stuffed bear with an utterly baffled expression. "Sometimes when people are young, they do mean things when they don't really even want to be mean people, sweetheart." Adrien states, squishing his little girl in a loving hug in the process to calm her down. "It doesn't make much sense, but people are weird when they're hurt.")_ Marinette had mistakenly blamed the new kid, believing Adrien to be just as cruel as Chloe simply because they were friends.

 

  It was raining after school the next day. As it were, Adrien is waiting for his car home with an umbrella when his clumsy girl comes barreling out of the building. She sticks a hand out into the downpour, frowning deeply. It's here that Adrien takes the time to apologize. He really was just trying to get the gum off, Marinette, he's sorry for upsetting her and hopes that some day they can be friends. Adrien holds his umbrella out with a sincere smile, their hands brush, there's a spark and his car is pulling up but he really doesn't care because the stupid contraption snaps shut on this lovely girl and he can't help but burst into a fit of laughter. They giggle together for a while. Adrien can't help but think to himself that his earlier apology is an understatement. He wants to spend the rest of his life with this girl, rain or shine.

 

  The next day Marinette trips into him like a pack of wolves is nipping at her ankles. He steadies her, of course, and his movements feel as natural as they do when he's flying over the rooftops of Paris. Adrien really wishes she stuck around, secretly hopes she'll flounder a bit longer so he can bask in her presence like a cat napping in the sun. Marinette won't talk to him, seemingly can't with how nervous the girl seems, but it's certainly a step up from his lady's furious stare.

 

  On the flip side he falls hopelessly in love with his lady's superhero persona, and can't help but cling to her like a stray. Chat Noir absolutely did not know the definition of subtle when it was in the same sentence as Ladybug. He gets to see what nobody else does. She's nervous, scared that she'll let down Paris, worse, that she'll let down her new best friend Alya. Chat Noir falls helplessly in love with the brave girl who is so obviously is terrified of failure. Who was ready to quit the superhero business and go back to being a normal girl with a normal life. That girl who set her heart on fixing her mistake of not capturing the akuma the first time and _(even though it really wasn't her fault, Tikki should have told her she had to purify the akuma, but that's a whole new can of worms Adrien doesn't want to get into)_ saving what's important to her. He falls in love with this brave young woman who spits in the face of adversity.

 

  He's got solid evidence on who his lady is by the time The Evillustrator has his night out. Ladybug is so smart, she finds a way to help keep the citizens of Paris safe even when she's unable to be suited up. He'd have spent hours trying to figure out how to get out of that clear box if it werent for her, and when that amazing young woman finds a way to get away from the latest Akuma Victim and transform, she handles the situation efficiently even with Adrien's insufferable childhood friend making things harder than it had to be.

 

In their time fighting crime and evil-doing akuma _("The akuma are evil, not the Akuma Victims, those guys are just regular people who have their feelings taken advantage of by some sicko voluntarily locked in a soggy basement" his lady stubbornly defends, and even if Adrien wasn't wholly inclined to follow his lady to the center point earth if she so desired at any time, he'd still have agreed to that point.)_ together both teens had built up an impressively athletic physique. Slim, agile, luckily not at all bulky since that's not the image his modeling career is marketed towards, which really isn't the point. 

 

  The point is that his lady is absolutely jacked. Ladybug could most definitely give him a piggy-back ride and he's pretty sure Marinette could too, without either suits in place. Once, the class had signed up to run a marathon, and he'd spotted Mari's abs. Everyone else clearly had to be blind not to see the similarities in body type between his Ladybug and Marinette, there's literally no difference! _(He doesn't say this to Emma, obviously, but the sentiment remains. He simply tells their daughter one would have to be blind not to be able to see how strong Marinette is)_

 

  There's newfound evidence in his bug's passion for fashion. Even before the big reveal his lady had loved to take breaks in patrol to chat _(Ha, Chat!)_ about the newest lines and fashion crimes. He really does love to watch his bug get fired up about messy stitching and fabrics she hates because "Why would you make a dress of Burlap and then seriously show it on a professional runway? This isn't a TV show, Harold!" it's honestly the most adorable thing he's ever seen and he wants a copy of her rants buried with him.

 

Once Marinette works up the ability to talk to AdriChat _(There's a story behind that one, luckily that slip up had happened when Adrien had decided to make sure his bug got to school on time after The Reveal. He still takes advantage of that silly mishap to tease his lady whenever it's appropriate, along with the mention of Mr. Pigeon's Hat, the hat Marinette made for that first competition she won that he had to model.)_ he somehow manages to grow fonder to the rants. Only now, sometimes her wild gesticulation is accompanied with miniscule pinpricks as he helps her tailor a new masterpiece, or charcoal flung across the room as his bug forgets she's sketching.

 

  He's known for a while that he loves his lady when she proposes. He had tried, really. Set up a fancy date on that rooftop where he had first tried to woo his lady. He'd had the ring custom made, only the best for his beloved bug, after all. He's nervous. Pacing the whole time he waits for his soulmate to arrive. Suddenly, she's there, and he has to stop and remind himself to breathe because she's always been the most stunning woman in his eyes. He's too nervous, it turns out, to propose. He freezes with his hand in his jacket pocket, an anxious smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and his lady, ever so cunning, takes over. His lady always has a plan. His wonderful, intelligent bug realizes what he's trying to do and hijacks that plan, throws it over the railing, and snatches the box before he can get a word out. Marinette Dupain-Cheng kneels in front of her anxious oaf and asks him to marry her, and of course Adrien says yes. It's the easiest decision he's ever made.

 

  Adrien is standing at the altar all gussied up for their big day when he is once again reminded of just how helpless he is. The bridal march begins to sound from the old organ in the corner of the chapel and he can't help but to snap his gaze in his soulmate's direction. And there she is in all her glory. She's stunning and Adrien is fairly certain he's bawling his eyes out but all the better because his lady is literally sparkling and he's so in love. Her father hands the bride off and Adrien can't help but auto-pilot through the priest's droning, far too focused on taking in the fact that he gets to spend the rest of his life with this marvelous woman. They say their vows, kiss and party through the night. Adrien doesnt remember much of the next month outside of being with his lovely wife and the feeling of "oh my god the love of my life is my wife she chose this absolute dork to spend her time with for forever I could not be more blessed."

 

  Eight months, three and a half weeks later Emma is born. Adrien doesn't even realize what day it is he's too busy fretting over his lady's health until he's asked to fill out the birth certificate. His soulmate is cuddling their newborn as he shakily files papers. It's Christmas Day by the time their daughter is born. Marinette gives birth to their little girl who has his soulmate's eyes and his mother's name. Adrien is ecstatic. His wonderful soulmate has given him the best gifts he could ask for, and he can safely say he'll never have to be lonely on such a joyous holiday ever again. It's not possible with the two best women in the universe choosing to spend their time with him.

 

  So, as his little girl slowly drifts off into dreamland, Adrien recounts the story of how he was wholly charmed by the most tenacious, hard headed woman he'll ever meet. The woman who rescued him from a miserable existence in an empty house. The superheroine who he fought beside to save their city what feels like so long ago. The incredible lady, who gave him the pure ball of five-year-old sunshine he currently holds. The absolutely stunning woman who is so passionate about her work she's out on her runway, making sure a show goes as splendid as always even though shes just shy of two months from bringing their second child, their son, into the world. Yes, Adrien always knew he loved his lady, and he will always be safe in the knowledge he will always love her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyye another badly written fic that wouldn't leave my brain ;p i wrote this at like two am shhh dont judge me


End file.
